Acrylamide is representative of a class of compounds known to produce "dying back" axonopathies. To date, there has been little work done on the potential neurobehavioral toxicity produced by exposure to these agents during development. The following research concerns the effects of acrylamide given during the pre- and postnatal period of development of the rat. The purpose of these experiments is to: (1) identify methods that are sensitive to any long-term neurobehavioral effects produced by developmental exposure to acrylamide, (2) attempt to establish dose-related changes in behavior, (3) attempt to determine long-term effects on neurotransmitter binding, (4) attempt to assess the functional significance of any observed neural deficits using special psychopharmacological procedures.